


How I Met Your Mother

by Peezus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peezus/pseuds/Peezus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles of Korra and Asami first meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the anniversary woke the muse again. *sighs*

"Bolin!" Korra screeched. She was digging her nails so deep in his palms, she thought she was going to draw blood for sure.

"It's alright, Korra. I got you. And could you pleeease loosen your death grip a little? I'm starting to get lightheaded." Bolin responded. She shot him an equally terrifying death glare that shut him right up.

"You wouldn't be having this problem right now if you'd let me stay in my apartment like I'd wanted to" she retorted.

"Oh come on, Korra" Bolin's older brother, Mako said from her left side. "Who wants to be cooped up indoors after finishing the semester from hell?"

"Me, that's who, Mako. And butt out!" she barked.

"Nobody asked you anyway" she murmered under her breath.

It was a few days after the winter semester had ended at Republic City U and the three childhood friends were trying to unwind by enjoying a night out. Well, some more than others. Mako and Bolin had shown up unannounced at Korra's apartment and dragged her to their local skating rink. Despite her numerous protests that she just wanted to burrow herself under her covers and that she'd never been rollerskating, here she was. That only served to convince the brothers even more that she definitely had to go out with them.  
Bolin was trying to help but Mako was doing any and everything to get under her skin.

"Hey Korra" (maybe it was just her but his voice was getting more and more annoying every time he opened his mouth) Mako said.

"What the fuck is it now, Mako?" she turned her head, and looked right into the lens of his phone recording her.

"DON'T YOU DARE" she said dangerously.  
That big grin on his face was even more annoying to her than anything.

"What? Record you and post it online?" he teased, slowly backpedaling and rolling away. He laughed even louder the farther away he got. Korra ignored Bolin's timid precautioning as she gave chase. Her fury propelled her for only so long, until she remembered she couldn't skate and started to panic.

"BOLIN!" she yelled. Mako was still laughing his head off and had his phone trained on her. She tried in vain to steer herself to the edge of the skating rink so she could hold on to something but it seemed like the other people were moving at warp speed. Korra saw her coming in her path too late. Eyes bulging and mouth opened in a scream, Korra slammed into the unsuspecting girl hard.

A sea of jet black, blood red, and jade green was swimming in her vision when Korra could finally open her eyes. And then looked down at her hands and realized she was copping a nice feel of the girl's breasts. The girl was flushed red under her and had a mixed look of annoyance, embarrassment, and anger on her face.

"Ohmigod!" Korra yelped. She jumped off her quickly and landed square on her ass.

"Ouch" she muttered "Mako is a dead man walking."

The girl was looking up at her expectantly, waiting on Korra to speak.

"Ouch?" she repeated "Ouch? You're the one who ran _me_ over!"

Now that Korra could get a really good look at her, she was speechless. She sat staring back at the stranger, mouth floundering. She could feel the heat creeping up her face as she still remained silent.

"Well? You have nothing to say for yourself?" the girl questioned.

Korra was mentally beating herself up, screaming internally to get mouth to apologize to the girl who was now picking herself up, looking even more mad.

Korra looked down at her feet and looked back up at girl.

"You're just---breathtaking. You're really, really gorgeous. Looking at you is something indescribable."

Immediately the girl's features softened. They stood frozen in the middle of the skating rink, looking at each other, Korra still on the floor.

Somewhere in the background, Korra could hear Bolin and Mako hooting.

 

To her surprise, the girl put her hand out to help Korra up. Standing up in her space now, Korra could see the light tint of pink on the girl's face.

"Asami." she said, sticking her hand out for Korra to shake.

"Korra." she replied, making sure to give her a firm shake.

Someday, Korra thought to herself as she made a mental note, she'd have to thank Mako and Bolin for dragging her to the rink. Just not anytime soon, though. Then she'd never live it down.


End file.
